


How to hide troll fics that abuse the tag system.

by Liskel



Category: Meta - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liskel/pseuds/Liskel
Summary: This includes the three troll fics I’ve seen so far on the Genshin fandom tag.Troll fics are those posted with enough tags to be damn near impossible to be reasonably written, and somehow have a word count of less than 1000.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	How to hide troll fics that abuse the tag system.

Home>Dashboard>Skins>Create Site Skin

Give it a unique title. Mine is called blocklistforme for clarity, but anything works so long as it doesn’t share a name with any other skin on the site.   
  


Under the CSS block, copy paste this:

.blurb#work_29604165,  
.blurb#work_29638932,  
.blurb#work_29297151 {  
display: none;  
}

And then at the bottom click submit>use

if you would like to add works to the list, copy paste the .blurb#work_ part and insert the work ID (that is, the number for the work in the url) along with a comma at the top.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not make this and instead found it from another fandom plagued by a troll fic. As they have spread into this fandom, I decided to post this here.
> 
> Link to the original:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509287


End file.
